


You read the note.

by cap_n_port



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, Other, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: I'm sorry, I had a nightmare about this so I had to write it down. Oh, yeah, Peepers didn't kill Hater, don't worry. My shipping trash brain would never let that happen, even in a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cap_n_port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/gifts).



There's a charred, (as if it had been burned by lava,) skull floating by through space as you enter the skullship. It's strangely quiet, with no watchdogs. You close the outside airlock, that had already been open, and open the inside one. It's strangely quiet, with no watchdogs.

You see a helmet on the ground. The helmet has a taller than usual lightning bolt, and there are sharp points on the sides. There's a diamond ring sitting on the ground, but that's not what catches your eye(s). There's a note written on blue paper lying nearby. You pick it up and read it.

 

_To whomever may find this note:_

_I'm sorry. I couldn't keep anyone around me, not even the watchdogs._

_Maybe I could have kept him around, if she hadn't killed him._

_Well, Wander's on to another galaxy, having "helped" everyone here, and he took the Zbornak with him._

_Maybe it's time for me to leave too._

_The ring belonged to me, but it's too valuable to throw into space. Maybe you could take it and sell it._

_I should do some good, after all._

_Tell no-one I am gone. I would like to fade out of history, instead of being immortalized as the watchdog who killed several bad people, and then killed himself._

_Sincerely,  
_

_Peepers_


End file.
